Conventionally, a magnetic marker detection system for vehicles which detects a magnetic marker laid on a road by a magnetic sensor attached to a vehicle has been known (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1). According to this magnetic marker detection system, for example, there is a possibility that various driving assists using magnetic markers laid along a lane, such as automatic steering control and lane departure warning as well as automatic driving can be achieved.